Un corps, deux esprits
by Tyessa
Summary: Suite direct de Correspondance Démoniaque, Bob pleure la mort de Théo et dans ses rêves Philipe son démon viens le voir pour lui parler Fiction écrite dans le genre théâtrale


_**Salut, me voici de retour avec une petite fanfiction théâtre des familles, cette fiction est la suite directe de Correspondance Démoniaque que j'ai écrit donc allez la lire avant si vous voulez tout comprendre :). N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous à plus ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Un corps, deux esprits**

 **I.**

 _Une grande obscurité. Bob face à lui-même version démoniaque_

Bob : Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Philipe : Tu ne pourras pas éternellement me fuir Bob, je suis toi, tu es moi, nos esprits ne sont qu'un. Même si tu arrivais à m'enfouir loin dans toi, je reviendrais encore et toujours te voir, tu ne peux t'enfouir toi-même en toi, cela a toujours été et cela sera toujours.

B : C'est faux, tu seras toujours l'autre, celui qu'il faut combattre, celui qui tua des milliers d'innocents, celui qui nous envoya en prison. Je ne veux pas de toi et toi de moi, tu serais libre sans moi….Et moi….je serais heureux.

P : Arrête, tu le sais Balthazar, tu ne serais pas vraiment toi-même sans moi. Je fais tout autant partis de toi que ta, ou plutôt, notre main. Serais-tu prêt à te couper la main parce qu'elle te déplait ? Ne réponds pas, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…En fait, je sais déjà tout ce que tu t'apprête à me dire.

 _Il marque un temps de silence puis éclate de rire._

Comment cela ? Tu sembles l'oublier, ou plutôt, tu souhaites l'oublier. Je suis toi, tu es moi, il en a toujours été ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

B : _Il ricane_

Tu as toujours raison n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas, je sais. Il est vrais que tu es moi, et que je suis toi mais il y a quelque chose qui nous différencie et nous différenciera toujours : nos buts ! Je voulais la petite fille vivante et en sécurité, toi tu voulais les paladins morts, je voulais Théo avec moi pour la vie, tu nous voulais toi et moi vivant éternellement.

 _Silence_

Mais tu ne m'as pas répondus, pourquoi me parles-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?

P : N'ai-je pas le droit de te parler ? Ne faisons-nous pas partis du même esprit ?

B : Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je sais que lorsque tu t'adresses à moi c'est pour une raison très précise. Allez dit moi tout !

P : _Hésitant_

Il se peut que…la dernière fois j'aie…comme qui dirais foiré mon coup. Nous sommes libres à présent mais au prix de la vie de Théo et…..Crois-moi ou non mais cette homme je l'aimais tout comme toi. Il t'aimait mais souhait que moi je meure, sa sœur souhaitait ma mort, tout le monde souhaite ma mort. Je la voix ta tristesse et ta colère, tu réclame vengeance, mais qui est le coupable dans cette histoire ? Moi ? Victoria ? Théo ? Le destin ? Pour ma pars je pense que c'est l'Eglise de la Lumière alors voici ce que je te propose, je ne fais AUCUN mal à Grunlek, Shin, et Mani, je ne détruis pas la tombe de celui qui hante encore nos esprits mais tu me laisse les pleins pouvoirs et je détruits Castelblanc.

B : _Il soupire_ C'est idiot, on a sauvé cette ville, des innocents vont mourir pour rien mais…..je suis fatigué Philipe, fatigué de me contredire moi-même, de voir Théo en rêve, de vouloir vengeance puis l'instant d'après préféré resté sous la couette. Je suis fatigué de voir l'Homme détruire tout ce qui ne lui semble pas normale, je suis fatigué de me rendre compte que tu es peut-être l'être le moins maléfique sur cette planète, celui qui mérite moins de mourir que Victoria Silverberg…

P : J'ai ton approbation ? Tu me laisse les commandes ?

B : _il hoche de la tête_ Ne fait pas trop de dégât, c'est dans cette ville qu'il est né et rien que pour ça cette ville est belle mais vas-y détruit le bâtiment des paladins, détruits tout si tu veux de toute façon ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

P : N'ai pas trop de remord, nous ne serions pas en trains de discuter face à face si tu n'en n'avais pas eu l'idée avant…. _Silence, Philipe sourit méchamment._ Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il n'y a pas d'un côté les paladins et de l'autre les demi-diables, tous les Hommes sont des demi-diables il y en a juste, comme toi, qui ont appris à parler avec leurs démons et à se rendre compte de ce qui est bien ou mal, nous ne sommes pas soit lumineux soit sombres, nous sommes gris et ce sont nos actes qui déterminent si le démon sort de sa cage ou non.

B : Détruit les tous, je n'en n'ai plus rien à faire pour le moment.

P : Pour Théo ?

B : Pour Théo.

 _Bob se réveille dans son couchage, Shin et Grunlek dorment, Mani monte la garde. Bob invoque Brasier et s'en va._


End file.
